1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical stapling device having a rotatable stapling head for applying staples to tissue. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a surgical stapling device having a locking mechanism for preventing the rotation of the stapling head.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical devices for grasping or clamping tissue between opposed jaw structures of a tool assembly and thereafter fastening the clamped tissue are known in the art. U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0232201, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses such a surgical stapling device.
Laparoscopic and/or endoscopic surgical procedures are performed through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through a small entrance wound in a patient. In conventional or open procedures, surgeons directly access an operative site. Because of reduced patient trauma, shortened patient recovery periods and substantial reduction in overall cost, laparoscopic procedures are preferred over open procedures. In order to address the specific needs of endoscopic and/or laparoscopic surgical procedures, endoscopic surgical stapling devices have been developed which provide a surgeon with greater manipulability of the stapling head of the surgical device.
The stapling head of a surgical device for use in endoscopic and/or laparoscopic procedures is mounted on the distal end of an elongate shaft, permitting the stapling head to be inserted through the small incision or narrow cannula. The proximal end of the elongated shaft is rotatably supported by the stapler handle. The ability to rotate the elongate shaft allows the surgeon to selectively orient the stapling head to better grasp or engage tissue. Typically, these stapling devices include a knob positioned about the proximal end of the elongate shaft to provide a gripping means for rotatably orienting the stapling head. Tyco Healthcare Group, LP has manufactured and marketed endoscopic stapling instruments including a rotating knob, such as the MULTIFIRE ENDO GIA *30, MULTIFIRE ENDO GIA *60 and ENDO GIA *Universal for several years. These instruments have provided significant clinical benefits to the field of endoscopic surgery.
It would be beneficial to have a surgical stapling device that includes a locking mechanism for preventing the rotation of the stapling head once the surgeon has oriented the stapling head in the desired location.